


Whipped Cream

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha becomes a tasty sundae fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

"Jensen? I've got the stuff you asked for on the phone. Why do you need this anyway?" Misha asked setting down the grocery bags. "I have my reasons. Now, are you ready?" Jensen asks from in the living room. Misha starts to reply, but stops and widens his eyes. Jensen stands in the entryway of the living room wearing only his boxers. Misha slides off his shoes and jacket and walks over to Jensen. "You're so fucking gorgeous," Misha says sucking on Jensen's neck. Jensen moans lowly before grabbing his lover's neck and sucking on it. "Jensen!" Misha yells. Jensen smirks while picking Misha up and setting him down on the kitchen counter. "Take those damn jeans off!" Jensen growls. Misha shimmied out of the jeans and his shirt before laying down. Jensen reaches into one of the grocery bags and pulls out some whipped cream. "Kinky," Misha purred. He fucking purred! Jensen starts spraying whipped cream onto Misha's chest before leaning down and licking it up. Misha moans loudly and bucks his hips up. "Eager aren't we?" Jensen says smirking. "Hurry up and fuck me!" Misha yells. "Gladly," Jensen replies. In one quick thrust, Jensen enters his Misha. Misha groans out loud. Jensen smirks before grabbing a bottle of chocolate syrup out of the grocery bag. "You look so delicious," Jensen says pounding into Misha. Suddenly, Misha arches up into Jensen, screaming loudly. "Cum for me, babe," Jensen says pounding harder into Misha. It only takes one more thrust before Misha cums all over Jensen's chest and countertop. Jensen follows soon after. Afterwards, they lay there panting and cuddling each other. "I love you, Jensen," Misha whispers sleepily. "I love you too, Misha," Jensen replies while picking Misha up and walking into the bedroom.


End file.
